1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) structure, and in particular to a method of fabricating the MEMS structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
What is called a MEMS technique is a technique of fabricating MEMS structures, such as a micro switch, a mirror, a sensor, precision instrument parts, etc., using a semiconductor processing technique. The MEMS technique is acknowledged as a technique of increasing performance and reducing fabrication costs owing to the use of the semiconductor processing technique, which provides high precision in working, high uniformity of manufactures, superior productivity, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure view exemplifying a general MEMS structure. As illustrated in the drawing, on an element substrate 10 are formed an electrode pad 20, a MEMS activated element 30, and a connecting line 40 to electrically connect the electrode pad 20 and the MEMS activated element 30. To form a MEMS structure, such as a micro switch, a sensor, etc., a region of the MEMS activated element 30, which is formed of a general material of silicon derivative, is etched by a dry etching method. Above the MEMS activated element 30 is combined with the element substrate 10 a packaging substrate 50 to protect the MEMS activated element 30.
However, according to the general MEMS structure constructed as described above, a notch 30a (see FIG. 2) may be formed in a lower part of a side of the MEMS activated element 30 adjacent to exposed surface of the element substrate 10 during the etching process of the MEMS activated element 30. In this case, a problem occurs, in that an electrical disconnection portion 40a is formed in the connecting line 40 due to the notch 30a, thereby resulting in an electric defect. Particularly, as the MEMS activated element 30 is etched until the region, is completely removed thus to expose a surface of the element substrate 10, a problem occurs, in that an area, which generates the notch 30a, is much enlarged since a thickness of the side of the MEMS activated element 30 is very thick.